


Adult 1

by autoraboricua



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yuuko gives the best Christmas gifts, beginner!Yuuri, skating coach!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoraboricua/pseuds/autoraboricua
Summary: Completely against his wishes, Yuuko gifts Yuuri with beginner’s ice skating lessons for Christmas. Yuuri is not happy about it, until he meets his coach, and then maybe he is just a little bit happy about it.





	Adult 1

“You have to do it,” Yuuko said matter-of-factly, shoving a pair of battered rental skates into Yuuri’s arms, “It’s your Christmas gift.”

 

Yuuri cradled the skates against his chest with all the discomfort of a brand new father completely out of his league. They were bulky and heavier than he had imagined, plus they smelled vaguely of onion powder.

 

“I don’t think I mentioned skating lessons when you asked me what I wanted,” Yuuri said as politely as he could manage, given the circumstances.

 

Yuuko ignored this remark, instead herding Yuuri toward a row of metal benches surrounded by an ocean of sports bags and children’s shoes.

 

“Sit,” she said, pushing him down with a hand on his shoulder, “The Adult 1 class starts in five minutes. You better put those skates on quickly.”

 

"But-”

 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” she interrupted with a smile that was equal measures kind and shark-like, “I have customers to help. The rink’s just through those doors. Good luck!”

 

Yuuri sighed. Escape was not going to be an option.

 

* * *

 

There were three other students in the Adult 1 class along with Yuuri: a teenage girl with nervous eyes and a couple in their mid forties who clung tightly to each other’s hands from the moment they set foot on the ice. All four of them huddled close to the safety of the wall as higher level skaters zoomed in wide arcs around them. They all seemed to know where they were going and what they were supposed to be doing, and they moved with an easy grace that Yuuri felt would be impossible to ever achieve.

 

“Good morning, new skaters,” a smooth, lightly-accented voice called from behind them.

 

Yuuri used the wall to spin himself around, and almost fell flat on his ass. The man skating toward them with a wide smile was perhaps the most gorgeous person Yuuri had ever seen. He wore a fitted black coach’s jacket emblazoned with the rink’s logo. His limbs were long and lean, bending with confidence as he looped in a circle in front of the Adult class and skidded to a quick stop. He had sleek, silvery hair, and his pale cheeks were tinged a faint pink from the chill of the ice.

 

“My name is Viktor,” he said, holding a clipboard to his chest and offering them a miniature bow, “Welcome to your first skating lesson. Anyone nervous?”

 

Yuuri and the other students eyed each other hesitantly. It was evident that they were all nervous, but none wanted to admit that fact to their handsome instructor.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Viktor laughed, light and airy, “The first skate is the hardest. It only gets easier from here. Now, let’s start by talking about falling.”

 

Viktor spent five minutes explaining and demonstrating the safest ways to fall on the ice and get back up. The highlight of this experience for Yuuri was a brief 30 second window in which Viktor gently laid gloved fingers against his elbow as he corrected Yuuri’s stance. Invisible heat seeped through the two layers of fabric into Yuuri’s skin. With a little jolt, Yuuri realized he was well and truly screwed.

 

After the falling lesson, Viktor skated slowly out to the center of the ice and turned to face them.

 

“Everyone out here with me,” he called. However much Yuuri desperately wanted to follow any order given by Viktor’s honey warm voice, that seemed like quite a feat for a first skating lesson.

 

“Out there?” the girl, whose name was Emi, asked with an anxiety that matched the feeling in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach.

 

“Yep,” Viktor smiled, “Nice and slow. Step or shuffle if you need to. It’s impossible to skate if you’re holding onto the wall.”

 

Reluctantly, Emi relinquished her grip on the wall and began to shimmy toward the center. She looked almost like a newborn deer, swaying side to side on unsteady legs, arms thrown out to keep her balance.

 

“Excellent!” Viktor nodded, then fixed his gaze on the others, “You next, Yuuri. Come out here to me.”

 

Yuuri’s brain short-circuited at the double whammy of hearing Viktor pronounce his name with a delicate roll over the r and the subsequent use of the word ‘come’. It took a few seconds for his mind to boot back up. By that time, the Inohara couple were scuffling out to the center, leaving Yuuri clinging to the wall with wide, vacant eyes.

 

Viktor seemed to look him over and decide something in a split second. With smooth strokes of his blades, he curved around Mrs. Inohara and moved to join Yuuri at the wall, crowding in close to keep their conversation private.

 

“Yuuri,” he said, low, almost whispered, and too intimate for Yuuri’s heart to handle, “Nothing will happen to you with me around.”

 

“Objectively untrue,” Yuuri stuttered, “I could fall and break my wrist. It happened to Yuuko when she was six.”

 

Viktor gave a little huff of laughter. Yuuri could feel the warm puff of air on his skin; that’s how close they were.

 

“Fine. Yes, you could fall,” Viktor said, slowly reaching out a hand and curling it loosely around Yuuri’s wrist, “But I’ll help you get back up again. Promise.”

 

Something about the quiet gentleness in that statement tore Yuuri’s eyes away from his dingy rental skates. They locked onto Viktor’s and the rink around Yuuri seemed to still. Viktor’s grip tightened, tugging Yuuri away from the wall. And Yuuri, mesmerized by the blue of Viktor’s eyes, brighter even than the gleam of the fluorescent lights off the ice, simply followed.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri dropped the rental skates on the counter with a dull thud. Yuuko eyed his pink cheeks and mussed hair warily.

 

“How was the lesson?” she asked.

 

Yuuri took a moment to contemplate how best to answer the question. He had sacrificed his precious Saturday morning time for a gift he had never wanted, frozen his nose and fingers to the point where he wasn’t sure they would ever function properly again, fallen spectacularly on his butt trying to do something called a swizzle, and been laughed at by three elementary schoolers who were practicing whirlwind spins nearby. He was cold, sore, and embarrassed. He was-

 

“Good job today, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sidling up next to Yuuri at the counter to drop off his clipboard and pen, “I’ll see you at next week’s lesson, right?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the flush that spread up his neck and cheeks. “Sure,” he croaked, throat suddenly dry as a desert.

 

“Fantastic!” Viktor crowed, patting Yuuri good-naturedly on the back, “We’ll make a figure skater out of you yet.”

 

Maybe it was Yuuri’s overactive imagination, but he swore he felt Viktor’s fingers linger with a comforting pressure for a second longer than necessary. Then he was gone, twirling through the crowd of children and parents with the grace of a ballet dancer.

 

When Yuuri managed to drag his eyes away, Yuuko looked positively gleeful. Yuuri cleared his throat with a stilted cough.

 

“The lesson was fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my fic drabble tumblr: https://daily-drabs.tumblr.com/


End file.
